Cosplays!
by Leonor Dreakin
Summary: Compilation of one-shots based on various events in the Maid Latte. How will Usui and Misaki react to the event of each day? Inondation of romance and humor, promised!
1. Among Greek gods

_The characters y rights of this story belong all to the author of Kaichou wa maid-sama, Hiro Fuyiwara._

* * *

**1. Among Greek gods**

As always, Usui Takumi, alias "the pervert alien from the planet pheromones", followed Misaki from the College to Maid Latte, as he used to do. At the Café, he decided to be client that day to fully admire Misaki, who was dressed like a Greek goddess following the cosplay of that day: "Gods and mythology". Misaki had tried to dress up as Athena, the Greek goddess of war, but the staff had opposed, Aoi saying that Misaki should try to be more feminine and this was a good opportunity to do so. In the end, Misaki was dressed as Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love, to his great and enormous grief. The young woman wore a magnificent robe of delicate folds that reached her golden sandals. With a leather belt that highlighted the curve of her waist and some white flowers in her braid, she was as beautiful as a rose.

When Misaki came out to welcome customers after being dressed, Usui was waiting for her at her usual table. As she had imagined. The pervert looked at her with a mocking smile before calling her:

- Misa-chan!

- Yes, sensei?

- What food associated with Aphrodite do you have?

- As if you didn't know it –murmured Misaki, her eyes pointing the menu that had Usui in hands–. We currently have "Cupid Cupcakes", "Pastel of Venus", "Aphrodite Cocktail", " Strawberry and love tart", " cake filled of love potion ", "Salad of lettuce, hearts and rose petals", "Onigris of..."

- It'll take everything.

- Are... are you sure? –asked a surprised Misaki, since the full menu was not only expensive but also a lot of food–.

- Yes. Furthermore, it is written that there is a prize for who will eat everything. But I don't see my favorite food on the menu...

- I can ask if necessary. What do you need?

- Can I eat the mouth of my favorite maid?

The face of Misaki went on to be the one of Hades, the God of the dead. Blushed, she turned and sent the order to the cooks.

- Misa-chan, who has been the madman who has asked all the menu?

- Eeeeeh… weeell… mmmh… hehehe…

Misaki run out of the kitchen, while inside the two cooks verdict was clear:

- Blushed...

- Babbling...

- Usui-kun, sure.

-Who else?

Misaki continued with her work for a while, until Usui called her again.

- Tell me he hasn't, tell he hasn't... –murmured Misaki approaching as a doomed girl to the blond–.

- I've eaten all, Misa-chan. What is the prize?

The Manager and the rest of maids came in a cloud of white linen dresses when they heard the blond, pulling leaves and flower petals everywhere.

- Congratulations Usui-kun! –Satsuki screamed, excited like a little girl–. You have won the following prize: you can compete with one of our goddesses in her subject. I would remind you that Erika is Diana, Goddess of the hunt; Honoka is Demeter, Goddess of the summer and hell; Subaru is Hera, Goddess of marriage; Misaki is Aphrodite, Goddess of love; Chizuru is...

- I will take Misaki. She's my Aphrodite.

Misaki blushed while the Manager was fainting and drowning in a sea of flowers moe.

- What should I do, exactly?

- Youuuuuu haaave to aaask questioooons about loooove to Misa-chan and if she caaaan't answer to one of them you win a complete and free menuuuuu neeeext tiiiime –said the manager still in moe state–.

- It's OK. Misaaaa…

Misaki turned to Usui. She was sure that the pervert would take advantage of the situation to say any stupid thing.

- ... what do you think if I say Romeo and Juliet?

_College party... Fireworks... Kiss... _

- Sha... Shakespeare.

- As ingenious as ever. And what do you think if I say that once I jumped from the roof?

_Kiss... Usui... _

- You're crazy.

- And what do you think if I say that I'm crazy for you?

_... _

- Idiot.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! –everybody heard shouting the manager, about to fall into coma of the emotion–.

Usui smiled and turned, leaving the Maid Latte with the hands in the pockets.

- He forgot to take the ticket of the free menu –Erika said–.

- I don't think that he matteeeeeers! –replied the Manager with the voice of child and surrounded by vases which Honoka and Arika didn't stop to full and full and full with moe flowers–.

- I'm going to kill him- murmured Misaki-.

When she left the Maid Latte by the back door, Usui was waiting for her leaning against a wall, arms crossed, one leg folded. She always did the same.

- My Goddess of love has finally come –he said in a mocking voice–.

- Don't tell me that you've been waiting here all the afternoon.

- As Aphrodite you should know that love has no limits.

Both were silent and Usui looked at her with a tender smile before murmuring:

- Misaki...

- Usui...

- I love you...

- I hate you...

- … and I want to finish the menu.

- But if you've eaten everything!

Smiling and taking her by surprise, Usui took her waist with a hand and pushed her towards him, lightly joining his lips with the ones of the girl. With the other hand on the nape of the girl, he joined their foreheads and looked her in the eyes. Misaki was flushed and still had her eyes closed. When she felt Usui hand slipping into her cheek, she opened her eyes and got lost in a green sea, exchanging feelings without words, wishes without sound. Misaki bit her lips of indecision, as if she didn't want to let escape any feeling, but it was stronger than her, she couldn't avoid it and returned the kiss to Usui, who smiled for a moment before answering to the lips of the girl he loved.

Misaki separated a moment and leaned on his torso.

- This is definitely my favorite food –Usui whispered to her with seductive alien voice–.

-Perverted! –screamed Misaki getting rid of the hug in and going out of the alley with furious steps–.

* * *

_Hi guys! _

_This is my second one-shot in English, and I'm Spanish so it wasn't really easy to write it, so pleaaase... don't punch me! XD_

_I hope you've enjoyed as much as me, and if you can let me a review I would be so so grateful to you! :D_

_Well, that's all! See you for the next chapter! :)_


	2. Among Egyptian gods

_The characters y rights of this story belong all to the author of Kaichou wa maid-sama, Hiro Fuyiwara._

* * *

**2. Among Egyptian gods**

- Animals aren't allowed in the café, and you know it!

Misaki looked with askance at Licht, Usui's cat. The blond had brought him to the Maid Latte in one of his alien fantasies and wanted to enter with the cat, which was forbidden.

- But Misa-chan, cats were sacred animals in the Ancient Egypt, the favorite Pharaoh's pets. So Licht should have the right to enter, if the café's theme of today is really the "Egyptians gods".

- Licht is only a cat, not a god!

- Misaki, what happens? –asked a voice–.

The girl turned around and saw the interrogative face of Satsuki.

- It's nothing manager, just Usui who has endeavored in bringing his cat to the Maid Latte…

- Cats were sacred animals in the Ancient Egypt –repeated the boy with a chibi face–.

- A sacred animal? Then it could be our Egyptian pet!

- Whaaaat?! –screamed Misaki with a demon face–. But we can't…

The Manager ignored and gave her Licht, which looked at Misaki with two interrogative eyes.

- Misa, take him to Aoi, so he makes our pet an Egyptian costume. Also, go to change your clothes, the girls and you have to put the costumes. I'm going to see how it's going in the kitchen.

- I die of desire to see Misaki in Egyptian… – whispered Usui with perverted and seductive voice –.

- Shut up!

- Could you fan me with palm trees branches?

- Shut up, cursed alien!

Blushing, Misaki came into the locker room. She had to be disguised in Hathor, Goddess of the dance, beauty, motherhood and love. A poli-godness, thought Misaki while she put her white linen tunic. She also wore leather sandals and a few golden snake bracelets in the arms, like the rest of maids.

- Misa, did you know that your goddess was often represented as a cow? Perhaps you should put horns –mocked Honoka with acid voice–.

- I've a better idea! – said Aoi entering in the locker room with a strange head-dress–. Misaki has to put this in the hair and…

- You're in the locker room of the girls! –shouted Erika throwing him a comb in the face–.

While Aoi ran out, Misaki took the head-dress of the floor, a head-dress with two long black horns that contained a bright orange disk. After Erika put her hair in the Egyptian style (two pigtails that ended in a golden metal band), Misaki could put the head-dress and go out to thanks Aoi. Following her were the rest of maids, disguised in their respective goddesses: Erika was Bastet, Goddess of joy; Honoka was Sekhmet, protector of medicine and at the same time goddess of war; Subaru was Isis, Goddess of motherhood...

All left in the middle of applauses and exclamations of customers, who began to enter in the restaurant. Misaki was about going to see the first customer when she stopped, surprised: Licht was calmly lied in a kind of golden throne, his gray skin well combed, with a diadem on his head and a snake (symbol of royalty in Ancient Egypt) in the middle. Near him was Usui, who had sat near his cat when he entered with other customers and now looked at Misaki with a mocking smile.

Without knowing what she was doing or why, Misaki went to see him, bending down when she arrived.

- What would you like to take?

- I love your tunic, Misa-chan –he said skipping her question–.

The blond leaned and whispered high enough for that only Misaki heard:

- This tunic marks your curves, you're gonna make me think on perverted things.

Misaki instantly blushed. With the arched eyebrow trembling of anger, the girl asked again:

- What would you like to take?

- An orange juice.

As if he didn't know that there wasn't any.

- You know that in our special events the menu completely changes.

- Just like the maids'clothes, then. If there was an event everyday, I would come here every afternoon just to see you dressed like this.

She was going to kill him.

- What-would-you-like-to-take? –asked Misaki with a demoniac aura around her–.

- An apple into reeds. I hope it's good, after all I'm the owner of this divine cat, what makes me be like a Pharaoh.

- A Pharaoh? You?

- You're right, to be recognized as a good Pharaoh I need a Queen... like you, Ayuzawa.

The heart of Misaki accelerated and the girl ran to the kitchen, with her face completely red.

When she left the Maid Latte by the back door, Usui was waiting for her leaning against a wall, arms crossed, one leg folded. He always did the same.

Misaki raised her face, encountering two green eyes looking at her tenderly.

- You should stop waiting for me, others are going to have wrong ideas.

- What kind of ideas?

- You know perfectly that I'm talking about, Usui.

The blond approached dangerously to her.

- What ideas, Ayuzawa?

- That you and I…

- Yes?

- You know…

- I don't.

- That we're together…

- Isn't it the case?

Misaki raised her face, running into two green eyes looking tenderly at her.

- I don't care what people think. I only care what you think.

- Usui…

- What do you think about me, Misaki?

The girl joined hands with Usui.

- I think I've make a mistake.

- Sorry? –asked Usui, slightly surprised–.

- I've make the mistake of loving a perverted alien.

Usui smiled and without containing more himself kiss her. Misaki, who still couldn't believe what she had just said, answered and passed her arms around the neck of her harasser, bringing closer their heads.

How had everything started? How will they end? None of that mattered. Misaki just wanted to live the present and feel Usui with her, at that moment, when he kissed her and took her by the waist. Yes, she had really felt in love with an alien, she thought.

Suddenly, something touched her legs. Scared, Misaki cried enough so that she could be heard throughout the city, and jump, putting her legs around Usui and sticking to him. The blond was holding her as he could, shaken by laugh.

- ¿Meoooow?

Misaki looked down to see Licht looking her carefully. When she looked again at Usui, the boy was smiling.

- I love this cat –said Usui consolidating its grip around Misaki and suggesting with this the reason why he suddenly loved Licht–.

- Get off me, perverted alien!

* * *

_Hi everybody! So here's the second chapter, sorry for posting it so late but i'm doing like 4-5 stories at the same time between English/Spanish. And also sorry if there are some mistakes, I've done my best but I know it's never enough ;)_

_So I hope you enjoyed this and if you can let a review I would be so grateful ! :D Speaking of that, I would want to thank ALL of you who let the reviews for this story and Kitten love tactics (go and see it if you haven't, I promise that you're going to laugh), you have make me see the heaven! *.*_

_Again thank you for reading and comment, _

_Leonor D. _


End file.
